His First Light
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: The young man, who had stopped the blizzard the moment he saw what he did, began to follow the carriage. He felt bad and needed to know if the woman and her baby would be alright. He would never forgive himself if the baby or the woman died, because of his selfish behavior. "What have you done Jack." he whispered to himself.- No pairings. A/U for both movies.


**His First Light**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. I am not making a profit from using them in this story. It is just for fun. They belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings:** spoilers for either movie (if you haven't seen them), possible OOC (although I'll try not to do that), slight violence, some fluff, and mild language.

**Category:** A/U and Crossover Frozen/ Rise of the Guardians

**Pairing:** There is no romantic pairing in this story. It's more of a story of Jack thinking of Elsa as a little sister.

**Word Count:** 8,040 (purely story and no author notes)

**A/N:** So I wrote this story a little after Frozen came out...so a very VERY long time ago haha. Anyway, I have 4 chapters written, which I combined to post this. I felt it was too short and if any of you have read my other stories, you'll know I hate posting short stories/chapters haha. I have nothing else written but I do have an outline. If enough people like this, which mostly means review it, I'll try to continue and write those other chapters. Otherwise, this will be a one shot haha.

So I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Bright blue eyes looked up towards the moon. It was full and bright, however it was silent. It was always silent. It had been silent these last 30 years. The blue eyes were full of sadness.

"Why?" came a whisper.

Thin pale lips grimaced as the only thing to be heard was the whistling of the wind.

A young boy sat on the highest branch of the tallest tree. He was thin and lean built. His short white hair seemed to glisten like fresh fallen snow in the moonlight. He wore a brown cloak that hung on his shoulders. Under the cloak was a brown vest over a white t-shirt. Brown slacks that looked torn at the bottom made the entire look complete with his shoeless feet.

His skin was pale and almost blended into the snowy background. He held a Shepherd's hook lazily in his hands. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you answer me?"

He was lonely, oh so lonely. He sat up from leaning against the tree. One of his legs still hanging off the tree branch. He gripped the hook in his hands and lowered his head. He was sick of being ignored. What did he have to do in order to get an answer? To be seen? To feel like he had a purpose?

His body shook as anger began to grown in him. Suddenly he shot up from the branch and for a moment floated in the air before falling towards the ground. He never reached the ground as the wind seemed to catch him and glide him back into the sky.

"What do I need to do?!" he screamed.

Clouds began to darken in the sky. Oddly enough, they did not cover the still shining moon.

The young boy raised his hands, shepherd's hook in his grasp. A chilling breeze picked up around him. The darkened clouds began to cry; as it were, with snow. It was a blizzard and a fierce one at that. However the moon, even through the chaos, shone brilliantly in the sky and through the clouds. It seemed to be watching the tormented child show his anger through the storm.

The young boy screamed as he floated on the wind, causing the blizzard to grow worse by the minute.

If anyone dared to journey out into this, they would surely die. But who would dare do so?

The young man cast snow from his hook, shooting magical ice and snow in all directions. A piercing screamed reached the ears of the young man, even with in the fierce storm. He turned with twitching ears towards the noise. His blue eyes widened as he found the source.

A couple had been traveling in a horse and buggy. They must have been traveling before the blizzard had started. Unfortunately, one of the blasts from the boy's hook had hit a pregnant woman in the stomach. The winds began to die down as the boy's eyes filled with guilt.

Out of the 30 years he had been in existence, he had never hurt a soul; not on purpose anyway. Sure some people had died. Most of them had gone out into the snow despite having the choice to stay inside. This time, the couple accidently ran into his temper tantrum snow storm. The wind drifted him down next to the horse drawn carriage.

The woman wailed in pain as her hands hugged her round belly. She had already been in labor and was heading with her husband to the local doctor. That is, until this random blizzard came out of nowhere. Everything was alright, until she felt as if something struck her in her stomach; like a hard snowball. Her stomach felt cold and in turn had made her body feel as if it was turning into ice.

Her husband, who had been sitting in the buggy with her; turned with wide eyes at his wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My...my stomach...so cold...urgh..." she was able to grunt out before feeling like she was going to pass out.

The man looked at his wife with worry. He gently moved his wife's hands from the stomach. He put his hands on her stomach and pulled them back. It was cold as ice! His eyes widened. He was scared. He shook his head and became determined.

"Stop the carriage!" he shouted.

The man who had been guiding the horse through the storm, which had seemed to end as quickly as it had started; slowed to a stop. The man got out of the carriage and climbed up next to the driver.

"We need to hurry." he said as he took the reins and turned the horse to another direction.

"But sire, the doctor is that way." the driver said pointing in the opposite direction they were going.

"We aren't going to the doctor." the man said as he snapped the reins again.

'Hold on...' he thought.

He knew of only one creature who could help his wife. He knew it wasn't anything to do with the baby. It was something mystical and that wasn't the doctor's specialty.

The young man, who had stopped the blizzard the moment he saw what he did, began to follow the carriage. He felt bad and needed to know if the woman and her baby would be alright. He would never forgive himself if the baby or the woman died, because of his selfish behavior.

"What have you done Jack." he whispered to himself.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The parents had gotten out of the carriage, leaving the driver behind to watch it. They were at the edge of a dense forest, one that looked like no one truly would walk through, especially at night. The man held his wife bridal style as her cries of pain turned into whimpers.

He walked swiftly into the dense forest. With each step he took, he felt as if his wife and new baby were closer to death. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He needed to be positive. They would make it. He would make sure they would.

After what felt like hours, the man could see a light at the end. He used the last of his energy and ran until he entered into a clearing. It was out of place as it was a huge clearing in the mist of a dense forest. Scattered round the clearing were rocks that had moss growing on them; some were big and some were small.

"Please! I know you are here!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the empty clearing.

Jack had stayed back in the trees. He knew trolls lived in this clearing. He had a contract with them. He wasn't allowed to step foot into their domain. He knew one of the female trolls. She had been wandering out of the clearing, looking for one of the little baby trolls who wandered off. She had ran into Jack, who had been entertaining the child with snow, who could see him. He was so excited that the little troll could see him that he was having so much fun playing with him before Bulda came.

She was so kind to him. She explained why she could see him, that there were other spirits like him, and that all mythical creatures and spirits could see and talk to each other. Jack was so happy to get some questions answered and to have someone to talk to. At that point, he had been unseen for 14 years.

The most important question he wished to know, she could not answer. Why he was there, what his purpose was in this world. Even though she couldn't help him, he was happy that someone could actually interact with him. The two had talked for hours before she invited him back to the clearing to live with her and the rest of the trolls.

He found that it was too warm for him in the clearing. It was like that all year round and was protected by magical forces he didn't understand. What also didn't help was when he tried to enter the clearing, his powers would spike up. The leader figured it was an automatic protection against the heat, however it would cause frost to spread through the clearing.

Because of this, he had to stay away from the clearing. He would sometimes come back and visit the woman troll who he became friends with. So here he was, at the edge of the clearing, looking in with guilt and worry. He sat on a tree branch, his legs hanging from the branch and his staff resting in his lap.

"Please! It's my wife! Something is wrong with her! She is with child and I believe they are both in danger. So please...help them..." he said, falling to his knees.

He lowered his head and tried to hold in the tears that threatened to escape his closed eyes. His wife's whimpers were less frequent and it seemed she had passed out somewhere along the way.

All of a sudden, the boulders began to move before rolling towards the man. They formed a circle around him. He looked up and around him with wide eyes. He had heard about the trolls and their magical ways. However, he couldn't believe his eyes as they appeared in front of him; unrolling from their boulder forms.

They had gray skin, big noses, high cheekbones, and looked a bit scary. Even so, the man knew he was in a safe place and looked at them with hope and determination in his eyes.

One of the trolls was bigger than the rest and had leaves on his head in the form of a crown.

"I am Pabbie, leader of the trolls. Why have you come here?" he asked.

Pabbie had heard the man's pleads but still wanted the whole story.

After the man told the leader what happened, Pabbie's face grew grim. He had a feeling that it was Jack Frost. He knew the boy had the best intentions, however he had a temper on him. Pabbie shook his head and let out a sigh.

'What has that boy done now...' he thought before carefully taking the woman from her husband's arms.

He brought her over to a smooth rock.

"I must lift up her dress to look at her stomach." Pabbie said looking at the husband.

"Of course." he said giving his permission.

The troll leader nodded before gently pulling up her skirt to reveal her stomach. The man gasped as Pabbie's face turned grim. Her stomach had a thin layer of ice over her entire belly. It didn't look good. He rested his hand over the stomach and closed his eyes. He couldn't put his hand directly on the stomach, fear of it freezing his hand.

Lucily, he was able to sense two heart beats. One from the mother and one from the baby.

However, if the woman didn't give birth soon, both would die.

"We must be quick." he said.

He turned to a female troll, who had been with him while he brought the woman to the rock. She nodded before calling over a few younger looking trolls.

"Why don't you go play with the little ones here. We will be able to work better if you do so." she said in a calm but friendly manner.

The man looked wearily at her before turning to his wife. She was so still. Her skin was turning pale and he could see dark circles under her eyes. He felt a hand on his hand. He looked down and saw a smiling kid troll looking up at him with a big smile.

"Come on Mr." the little one said as they pulled him away.

He took one last glance at his wife before letting himself be taken away.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The trolls were able to safely take the baby out of the frost covered stomach. With a few magical words, they closed up the stomach; which was how they were able to safely deliver the child. As the wound was closed, the ice begun to melt away. It left a small scar, however, everything had been successful and her stomach would be back to normal in a few days or so.

Jack had watched from his branch. He was relieved and decided he needed to go away for awhile. May be go back to the town he called 'home'. How he missed that pond, the one where he had become Jack Frost. He called the wind before flying up into the sky and flying off to a land across the great ocean.

Paddie had known Jack was there and heard him leave. He smiled softly before turning his attention to the little bundle of joy in Bulda's arms. The baby's eyes weren't closed like most babies first born. Brilliant blue eyes shone with wonder and joy. The baby's hair was a fuzz on top but looked to be white as snow. The moon seemed to shine down on the baby, making the skin glisten like snow.

The woman's eyes slowly opened. She felt weak but free from pain. As her cloudy mind began to clear, panic rose in her chest. Her hands instinctively went to her stomach. Her eyes widened when she realized her once round stomach was flat.

She instantly sat up, however the sudden movement sent a sharp pain in her stomach. She yelped in pain. Her husband had looked over, as that was the first sound she had made in the last two hours.

He saw she was awake, which brought him much joy. He rushed to her side and took one of her hands into his.

"Oh Idun!"

Idun turned with teary eyes.

"Oh Agdan!"

She flung her self into his awaiting arms. He let a few tears of joy escape his closed eyes.

"Oh Idun, I was so scared. But you are safe. Both of you are safe." he whispered as he stroked her sweat soaked brown hair.

He did not mind as he was happy the woman he loved, the one he vowed to love and be with forever, was fine.

Idum gasped, before pulling away to look into her husbands brown eyes.

"You mean..." she said.

A grin appeared on his lips.

"Our daughter is fine." Agdan said, joy in his brown eyes.

When he had rushed to his wife's side, he saw his beautiful baby girl being held by Bulda. She smiled as she walked over to the happy couple, their child in her arms.

Idum pulled away from her husband with joy filled eyes. She took her child into her arms and looked down at the naked child.

The girl looked up into her mother's eyes. Her mother swore there was a smile on her baby's lips. She bend over and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"She's beautiful." Idun whispered.

"Just like her mother." Agdan said, pulling his wife into his arms, without hurting the baby.

Like most men of his age, he wanted a boy. However, looking down at the angelic face of his little girl, he thought she was even better. He bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead.

Moonlight shone from above onto the little girl. Idun smiled at her beautiful daughter. She looked up at the moon before closing her eyes.

"Elsa."

Agdan looked at his wife.

"Her name. Elsa." Idun repeated as she pulled away from her husband to gently rock her sleeping baby girl.

"Why Elsa?" Agdan asked.

His wife wanted to name her first child after her mother, Anna; if they had a daughter that is; which they had.

"The moon told me so." she said as the little one gave a small cute yawn as she slept.

Agdan smiled.

"Elsa it is." he said with a nod.

He pulled his wife against his chest again and began to rock the same way his wife had been doing a minute ago. The couple sat like that looking down into their sleeping child's face. Moonlight surrounded the child in a calm and protective light.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Year Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been uneventful after Elsa was born. However, the little girl's parents found out how special Elsa was when she tried to walk.

Idum had her arms stretched out as she saw her daughter, who had been on the floor across the room playing; trying to stand up.

Idum watched as the little girl wobbly stood on her feet and was able to stand. Idum was so happy and covered her mouth in joy before out stretching her arms. She knelt down and began to coo encouragements for her daughter to walk into her arms.

After Elsa's first step, the floor under her feet turned into ice. The girl laughed as she continued to walk. With each step she took, ice appeared under her foot. She wobbly walked towards her mother, whose eyes were widened in awe and confusion.

When her daughter reached her mother's arms, the little girl fell into them. Idum scooped her daughter up and took a step back. There was an ice path from where the little girl had started her travel to where it ended. Idum looked from the trail to her laughing daughter in her arms.

Idum called for her husband, who rushed in and looked in awe at the trail of ice. He looked at his wife, who had wide eyes and his laughing daughter in her arms. She explained what happened, which he did not believe. He soon would a few hours later. Elsa had fell from trying to walk again and scraped her knee. As she began to cry it began to snow, in side her room.

Agdan was there for the event. Instead of freaking out or even thinking her a monster, they both accepted her. They believed that was why Idun's belly had frozen the night Elsa was born. It was their daughter having this special ice power. After the realization, they were more in love with their daughter and accepted her. They even encouraged her to use her powers but made sure she didn't cause to much of a mess for the servants.

At first, the servants were freaked out about the little princess having such a power. Not only could she make it snow inside the castle, but she could change the temperature in any area. She was even starting to form ice icicles on the window in the middle of summer.

After a while, the servants found Elsa was kind and like any girl her age. She was adorable and sweet. It was hard to hate her, let alone be mad at her for too long.

It wasn't too long until Jack Frost checked on the family. He had finally got the courage to visit the Scandinavian village called Arendelle. He did not know where the family lived. The only reason he knew they were from Arendelle was from Bulda. Even learning where the family lived, it had taken him two years to get the courage to check up on them.

As he was hovering over the town, he felt the wind guiding him towards the castle. It lead him up to one of the windows. He looked in and his bright blue eyes widened. He saw the little girl crawling around. There was a cloud above her head making soft snowflakes dance around her.

Idum was laughing as she watched her little girl having fun. Although, she felt a little sorry for her servants who had to clean up the small pile of snow forming on the ground.

Her thoughts were interrupted at something cold and wet hi her face. Idum sat in her chair blinking through the snow that covered her face. She wiped it away with her hand before turning to the giggling girl. She had been the one to make and throw the snowball at the woman.

Idum laughed as she stood up and picked up her daughter, who yelped in surprise before laughing. The little girl laughed even more when her mother began to swing her around before tickling her tummy.

"How dare you throw a snowball."

Idum turned towards the voice, her daughter still in her arms, laughing.

Igrin stood in the doorway, hands on his hips and a serious look in his eyes.

Idum opened her mouth but her husband silenced her with a raise of his hand.

Elsa had stopped laughing and looked apologetically at her father. His look changed into an evil grin before making a snowball from a small pile of snow. It seemed to have formed when Elsa had been running around the room.

"How dare you throw a snowball without me." Igrin said before tossing the snowball at his wife and daughter.

Elsa laughed as she got hit. Irum laughed as well and put her daughter on the ground, who made the entire room begin to fill up with more snow. It was perfect for the mini snowball fight.

Jack watched the scene from his spot on the branch, by the window. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. As he watched the beautiful scene, his heart ached at the same time. He wished he could have fun like that. He couldn't remember having fun like that.

It caused a soft tug at his heart. His hand clutched at his chest. He watched as the happy family laughed until they were all wet from the snow and obviously cold; well minus the little girl. It seemed like himself, the cold didn't bother her.

He watched as the man picked up his yawning daughter and carried her out of the room.

A servant came into the room with an aggravated look on her face, as the wife of the man seemed to tell 'her' to clean the 'mess' her daughter made.

When the wife left, Jack heard the servant let a few curses escape her lips before getting to work. Jack snickered before creating a small spot of ice right where the servants foot was about to step.

He busted out laughing as the servant fell backwards onto the ground. This made even more words sprout from her lips. After more than an hour of making the poor servant's job harder than it should have been, he decided to spare her from any more headaches. Although, he did cause a little blizzard in the room before ending the torment. He made sure to stop it before floating off, of course.

Jack floated towards the little girl's room. It looked like she was sleeping. He looked into the room. Seeing that the coast was clear, he let himself in by going through the open window.

The room was cold for mortal standards, but felt nice to him. Instead of shivering, the little girl seemed to enjoy the coolness. Her covers were tangled between her legs, not really covering her.

He smiled at how cute she looked. He went to brush a piece of hair out of her sleeping face, however, his hand went through her. He hated that feeling. It felt like a chill going through him and his breath getting kicked out of him. A stabbing pain went through his heart as he fazed through her head.

He pulled his hand back before looking at it. It looked solid and felt solid. He felt and looked as solid as the sleeping girl in front of him, but he still fazed through people like a ghost.

Jack couldn't faze through doors or windows. Heck, he could stand on a tree branch as if he was solid. But when it came to people, even animals; he was like a ghost. He sighed and combed the same hand that had went through the girl, through his white hair.

Jack looked out the window and up into the sky. Clouds had covered the moon, blocking the normal glow from view. Not like the Man in the Moon would answer him. Not like he would stop trying to get him to talk to him.

He still believed that the Man in the Moon couldn't ignore him forever. He was the one who had brought Jack out of the darkness and given him his name. He had talked to Jack once before, so Jack figured the Man in the Moon could talk to him once more.

A soft mur came from behind him. He turned and saw the little girl shifted in her sleep. Her face was facing the window. Soft mers escaping her thin pale lips.

Jack smiled. He walked back to the bed and created a small ice rose. He placed it next to her head on her pillow. There was something familiar about this little girl. As if she reminded him of someone. Someone before he was Jack Frost. But that couldn't be. He was always Jack Frost, wasn't he? He shook his head before heading back out.

It would be spring time soon and then summer. Not like the heat could hurt him persae, but it certainly was uncomfortable. So he had to leave.

Before he left, he turned around to take one last look at the little girl who, thanks to him, had his type of powers.

The first time in 30 years, he felt like he had a 'family' or rather a little sister.

"See you later, snowflake." he whispered.

With that, he called the wind and laughed as he was taken across the ocean to his 'home'.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Elsa was in high spirits. She was going to have a sibling! A little brother or a little sister. Although, her mother claimed it was a girl, even though there was no way to know. All Elsa knew was her mother's belly was growing. The bigger it got meant the closer it was for her little brother or little sister to arrive. By how big her mother's belly was, it looked like it would be any minute.

Unlike with their first child, they had gotten the town doctor to stay at the castle, just incase Idum went into labor. They were not going to risk having another blizzard, which had arrived as it had left; happen again.

Igrin would see to that.

So when his wife looked at him, while they were in bed, he knew. Her cheeks were flushed as her water broke. Not long after, the contractions started. She never saw her husband move as quick as he had at her first groan.

Jack had come back in time. He smiled to himself as it had been a year since he had been to the castle. It would be the couple's second child that Jack would be witnessing. This time he wasn't going to have a temper tantrum. He actually in a good mood.

Jack floated to Elsa's room to see if she was sleeping. The little one seemed to feel the excitement in the air. She had tried to go into her parent's room, but was ushered out by one of the servants.

Elsa was brought back to her room and told to go back to sleep. But telling a three year old to go to sleep was silly, as the three year old had too much energy to sleep.

Jack chuckled as he watch the little girl pacing. She was thinking of a gift she could give to her new little sibling. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the frozen rose that Jack had made a year ago. He looked at it with wide eyes. He thought it would have melted in the summer months. However, the little girl could control the temperature, just like him.

Her room was usually cold. He figured she must keep it cold all year around, just by herself. He was impressed as well as touched that she kept it. A thought came to him. She didn't know he made it for her. She could have thought she made it herself.

Unbeknownst to Jack, Elsa knew someone made it for her. A guardian angel maybe? She had heard her mother tell her the story of her birth. Her mother said before she had passed out, she had seen what looked like an angel hovering over her as her husband carried her through the forest. Elsa's mother believed that it was this angel that protected them from the blizzard that ended as quickly as it had started.

Elsa held the ice rose in her hands as she thought. She hoped that she could see her guardian angel one day. But she didn't know if it was just that one time or if they were with her all the time.

A scream broke her thoughts. Her child eyes widened before she rushed out the door, clutching the rose to her chest. She rushed past the servants, who tried to stop her. However, she entered her parent's room. A baby crying echoed in the room the moment she entered.

In her mother's arms was a little bundle. The doctor walked up to the little girl, giving her a smile before leaving. He closed the door behind him. He didn't notice Jack, who had flown behind the little girl or hear the gasp of pain from Jack as he walked through the boy. Although nobody in the room noticed him.

Idum looked up and smile at her three year old, whose eyes were wide in wonder. Igrm looked at his daughter and motioned for her to come over. She slowly walked over, still clutching the ice rose to her. When she was close enough, her father picked her up and set her in his lap, as he sat in a chair next to the bed. Elsa looked up at her father who smiled down at her.

"Say hi to your new little sister." he said.

He watched with a wide smile as Elsa's eyes widened even more. They shone with happiness as a wide smile crossed her little face. She looked down towards her mother and saw her new baby sister.

She had strawberry blonde fuzz on top of her head. She was crying. Her eyes were closed. Their mother was humming a tune trying to calm her new daughter.

Elsa didn't want her sister to cry anymore. She reached out with one of her small hands and held her sister's tiny hand. The crying stopped and turquoise colored eyes looked up into icy blue ones. The baby blinked away the remaining tears before a toothless smile came to the baby's face.

Idum and Irin looked at each other with smiles. They could see the two siblings would become the best of friends, that was for sure.

"Anna is her name." Idum said.

Elsa looked at her mother before grinning widely at her new sister. She still held her sister's hand with her own and held the ice rose in her other.

"Hi Anna. I'm yur big sista, Elsa. I gunna take care of yu." Elsa said.

She had only started to learn sentences and still couldn't pronounce certain words yet.

Idum smiled down at her two daughters. Igrin happened to glance at Elsa's other hand. He noticed something in it.

"What's that?" he asked, reaching for it.

Elsa let go of her sister's hand to hold the ice rose with both her hands.

"It a gift from mi gardy angel." she said with a grin.

Jack froze. He? A guardian angel? He could think of a lot of things he was, but certainly not a guardian angel.

Igrin smiled. He didn't believe her but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Oh of course, hunny." Idum said before looking up with a warm smile.

Jack's eyes wided. It looked like this woman was looking at him! But that couldn't be, could it? He was about to speak when he felt someone walk through him. He gasped in pain. The sensation hurt every time.

It was a servant who had brought in some breakfast, as the sun had begun to rise to the new day.

Jack felt pain in his heart. Of course she wasn't looking at him. No one could see him. He left through the open door, which the servant had left open. He missed the confused and sad look on Idum's face as Jack left.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts after seeing the worry on her husband's face. She smiled at her loving husband before leaning over and kissing him.

Elsa had went back to holding her new sister's hand. She vowed to protect her sister, just like her guardian angel protected her.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Elsa laughed as she watched Anna look with wide eyes at the strange white stuff. It was coming from a fluffy object above her head.

"Sissy wut dat?" Anna asked with wide eyes.

"It's called snow." Elsa said with pride.

She was told not to show off her powers to her sister until she was three. So a few days after her sister's third birthday, the six year old was more than excited. She could finally share the joy of her powers with her little sister.

Anna looked at it in wonder and mouthed the new word she learned.

'Snow'.

She found the new word, "snow", was wet and cold, but she liked it.

"You wanna see something cool?" Elsa asked her sister, who shook her head excitedly.

Elsa smiled before concentrating. Soon the room was filled with snow. Anna watched in awe and wonder. It was an amazing sight to see.

"Woah..." Anna whisper as the snow stopped at her ankles.

"Come on, I'll show you how to build a snowman!" Elsa said, picking up some snow and rolling it into a small ball in her hands.

"A whut?" Anna asked.

"A snowman." Elsa repeated as she packed more snow to the ball in her hands.

It grew bigger until it was too big for her little hands. She rested the snowball on the ground and began to roll it around in the snow. The more she rolled it, the bigger it grew. Anna watched in amazement before scooping up some snow in her little hands and trying to imitate her big sister.

Jack Frost floated outside of a window. He couldn't help but smile at the scene that was going on in the room. They were having so much fun and it made him happy. He didn't know why it made him so happy, but he wouldn't question it.

Elsa had stopped her rolling and took the ovalish ball her sister made. It wasn't big but it was perfect for the midsection. Anna watched with curious eyes when her ball, which she had made, was put on top of the one her sister made.

Elsa started to make another ball. Anna was about to make another one as well.

"We only need one more. It'll be the head." Elsa said.

Anna made an 'o' shape with her mouth before stopping what she was doing. She watched her big sister make the head. Once it was done, Elsa put the last ball on top of the other two balls.

"Now we need a carrot." Elsa said, looking at the creation.

"Why?" Anna asked making a disgusting face.

She hated carrots.

Elsa laughed before poking her sister's nose.

"It's for his nose silly."

Anna giggled.

"Come on, let's go." Elsa said, taking her sister's hand and pulling her to the kitchen.

Jack let himself into the room, through the unlocked window. He looked at the snow man. They needed more than a carrot for this snowman. A grin crossed his lips as he flew back out the window and started to look for some rocks to make the eyes and mouth. He chuckled at himself.

"Now I know why Bunny hates it when I snow on his day. You can't find anything in the snow." he said to himself, a smile on his lips.

He began to dig through the snow. They had to be the perfect size and shape. He already knew which tree had the perfect limbs for the snowman's arms.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Elsa snuck her head into the kitchen. One of the servants was busy making dinner; humming a tune as she went. Elsa waved at her sister to follow her. Anna giggled. Elsa put a finger to her lips and shhed at her sister. Anna covered her mouth to stifle another giggle, before following close behind her sister.

The two tip toed over to the counter. There was a pile of carrots that were being prepared to be put in the stew the woman was going to make. She didn't notice the tiny hand that reached up towards the pile. Elsa grabbed it and before the woman could notice one was missing, she grabbed her sister's hand and rushed out of the kitchen.

The woman turned to the pile of carrots. She raised an eyebrow. She could have sworn she had grabbed 12 carrots. But the pile looked like one was missing. She looked around for a bit but gave up. She hummed again as she began to cut up the orange sticks.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jack had just put the final touches when he heard the two girls returning, their giggles growing as they got closer. Jack flew back out of the window. He had just made it as Elsa opened the door. He turned around to see what the two girls thought of his help.

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened. The snowman had eyes and a mouth. Not to mention sticks for arms! But how?!

Elsa looked around the room. The only footprints in the her snow was her own and her sister's. And it didn't look like anyone else was in the room.

Anna skipped over to the snowman. She stared up at it in awe. Elsa cautiously walked up to the snowman. She wondered who had done this. She looked over to the window and found it open. She didn't remember it being open before she left. Then a thought came to her and a smile crossed her lips.

Elsa turned back to the snowman and put the carrot right below the eyes. Anna looked at the snowman in awe and wonder.

"Now all he needs is a name." Elsa said.

Anna pushed her lips together as if she was going to say something but didn't. Elsa had a finger on her chin as she thought. A whistle from the wind floated to her ears. In the whistle came a name. Elsa grinned at the idea.

"Jack Frost. His name is Jack Frost!" Elsa said in delight.

"Jack Frost!" Anna chanted, liking the name as well.

The 'real' Jack Frost stared wide eyed at the little girl. How did she think of his name? How did she know it? No mortal had heard of him. He was still a 'new' spirit. The fact no one had seen him or even talked about him didn't help. He felt his wind wrap around him in an invisible hug. He just watched as the girls danced around the snowman, chanting his name. He was about to go back in the room when the door to the room busted open.

"Oh for heaven's sake!"

The two girls stopped their dancing and watched as a fat lady, wearing a maid outfit, came into the room. her black hair was tied up into a bun on top of her head. Her dark brown eyes showed disappointment and frustration as they looked at the winter wonderland that was located in the room.

"Really, I feel like you do this just to upset me!" the woman said with a frown.

Elsa looked down, guilt all over her face. She didn't want to make life harder for the woman. She just couldn't go out too much. She was a princess after all and needed to be protected. Not to mention, her power wasn't accepted by everyone. However, where else could she use her powers, other than in the castle?

"I'm sorry Miss Risha." Elsa said with an apologetic voice.

Anna didn't understand what the big deal was but thought maybe her new 'friend' Jack Frost would cheer up the grumpy woman.

"Look! Jack Frost!" Anna said, taking Risha's hand and trying to pull the woman over to the snowman.

The woman saw the snowman and gasped.

"Where did you get those rocks? And those branches? And isn't that one of the carrots for the stew Emily was making? She thought she was missing one. So you stole it!"

The woman walked over to the snowman. Elsa didn't know why but she feared for her 'new' friend.

"I'm sorry. I was going to give it back after we were done. And my guardian angel brought the rocks and sticks for the snowman."

The woman huffed before removing the carrot and taking apart the snowman. Anna's eyes widened before she rushed out of the room, tears in her eyes.

Elsa didn't notice as her eyes widened in shock. She snapped out of her stupor and ran over to her snowman. She held onto the woman's arm, trying to hold her back. She tried to prevent her from removing the rocks that made up the snowman's eyes.

"Please stop!" Elsa pleaded, looking up into the woman's eyes.

Her eyes were big and puppy dog like. However, the woman was immune to that look.

"Get off me you ice demon." The woman growled before raising her hand.

The 'real' Jack Frost's eyes widened. This woman was going to hit the little girl. HIS snowflake!

He pointed his shepard's hook at the woman and fired off an ice beam just before the hand could slap the poor girl's face; who had braced for the hit.

Elsa's eyes widened at seeing the woman's arm frozen in place. The woman's eyes widened as well and soon felt the sting of what could have been frostbite kicking in. She screamed in pain and grabbed her frozen hand. The carrot and a few rocks fell onto the snowy floor, which Elsa saw before scooping them up. She held them to her chest as she backed away.

Jack looked on with a satisfied look.

"Severs the witch right." he said with a chuckle.

It was here Anna came back in, however she had brought her parents. They looked at the woman in pure horror.

"Oh Risha! What happened?" Idum asked with concern as she rushed to the woman's side.

Elsa was scared. She was in trouble, she was sure of it. Her father had told her to never use her power to hurt another person. But she knew she didn't do it.

"It wasn't me! It was my guardian angel! Ms. Risha was going to hit me." Elsa said, tears coming to her eyes.

Idum looked down at her scared daughter before looking over at the woman; a stern look in his eyes.

"Is that true Ms. Risha? Where you about to hit my daughter?"

"That doesn't matter! That little beast froze my arm!" Risha growled, pointing to her frozen arm.

Jack was ready to freeze the woman's mouth, however Idum slapped the woman across her face.

"How DARE you call my daughter a beast. And how DARE you EVER raise your hand to my daughter." Idum said, fire in her eyes.

Risha was scared but shook away her fear before letting out a growl.

"Look what she did to my ARM! Only a beast or a witch would do something like this!" Risha said.

"Enough." growled Igrin.

The woman looked over to her king. He was pissed and it was clear in his brown eyes.

"First you dare raise your hand to my daughter. A PRINCESS! Then you call her a beast and a witch?! You are lucky I don't have you be-headed right here!" he growled.

Risha paled, having forgotten about her pain, as fear filled her body.

"But I won't." he said.

Risha let out a sigh of relief.

"Guards!" he shouted.

Two men, in uniform, came into the room.

"Take her to the dungeon. I will deal with her later."

The two nodded before grabbing the woman, who began to scream and curse as she was lead away.

Anna looked up at her father with big scared turquoise eyes. Igrin looked down at her before smiling and scooping her up into his arms. He kissed the tip of her nose, making all the fear disappear and a giggle escape the little girl's lips.

Elsa looked down at the carrot and rocks in her hands. She felt her mother kneel next to her. She looked at the items in her daughter's hands before taking them. Elsa looked up and saw her mother return the 'eyes' and 'nose' to the Jack Frost snowman. After putting the snowman back together, the girl's mother looked down at them.

"There you go. Good as new." she said with a bright smile.

Both girls looked at the snowman and grinned before hugging their mother's leg, each grabbed a leg.

"Thanks mamma!" both girls cheeried.

Idum laughed before petting both girl's heads.

"Alright girls. It's time for dinner. But after dinner, I'll need you to get ready for bed."

Both girls wined at hearing it was going to be bedtime.

Their mother laughed again as she took their hands and began to lead them out of the room. However, Elsa stopped causing her mother to look at her.

"What about Jack Frost?"

The woman blinked for a moment before noticing her daughter looking over at the snowman. She smiled.

"I'm sorry but he can't come to dinner with us. But you can play with him tomorrow."

At those words, both girls cheered before the three left the room.

The real Jack Frost was still in shock at everything that he just witnessed. After a moment he shook his head before going back into the room. He stood in front of the snowman and looked at him. It obviously didn't look like him. But it didn't matter. The snowman was given 'his' name. It filled his chest with joy and a warmth he hadn't felt before. Despite him not liking the heat, this warmth was soothing and relaxing. He wanted to feel more of this feeling.

Jack shook his head before going to the window and closing it behind him as he leaped into the air. He yelled a cheerfully cry before being scooped up by the wind.

"Let's go back home!" Jack said to the wind before flying off.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. And like I said, if you guys like it then I'll write more and post more chapters.


End file.
